Mary Jane Dreyar
}} Mary Jane Dreyar (メリージェーン・ドレアー Merījēn Doreā) is the daughter of Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar as well as the younger sister of Lance Dreyar. She is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mary Jane is a slender young woman below the average height and insecure of her small breast size. She has long, pale golden hair that is almost always in a lengthy ponytail held by a white ribbon with two side bangs and a large strand that covers her forehead freely. She has large blue eyes and is seen wearing a blue bracelet. Her gold Fairy Tail mark is on the back of her neck. She dons a white jacket with black fur around the neck, the cuffs, and rims of the jacket. Personality Mary Jane is similar to her mother Mirajane Strauss in which she is kind, but that is the only trait she appears to inherit from the nice version of Mira. However, she is very outgoing and has a thrill for danger, often resembling Mira’s demon version. She is quite a passionate person, but can also be seem as a reclusive and serious figure when the time calls for it. She loves her brother Lance dearly and is often jealous by his girlfriend Aine Fernandes. Mary Jane often dreams of being as beautiful and kind as Aine and her mother, but knows she can never be. She tries to use her sex appeal to her advantage, making men around her have nosebleeds. She is bold and daring, unlike Lance. Mary Jane is at times part of Igneel and Luke Dragneel’s team and often calls Igneel an idiot. As time went on, Mary Jane shows that she likes Igneel romantically. Igneel often climbs into her bed and makes sexual jokes that embarrass her and becomes annoyed when her sex appeal fails to work on him. When she becomes irritated Igneel will never see her as more than a friend, she attempts to leave, only for him to confess his feelings. Mary Jane proudly acknowledges she was Igneel’s first in front of the guild, much to Igneel’s dismay and the guild’s surprise, leaving her brother reduced to tears. History Mary Jane enjoyed brawls at the guild. She tries to use her cuteness factor to get others to fight for her, saying she is “too cute” to fight, when she will brawl with the guild as well. When she was younger, she was seen endlessly teasing Lance and making him cry. When Igneel confronted her for her behavior, Mary Jane saw Lance didn’t like to be teased and apologized to him for her behavior. She and Lance share a close relationship, though at times Mary Jane makes Lance cry by accidentally calling him “stupid”. Mary Jane shows her jealousy for Aine’s beauty and kindness, constantly competing for attention. As Mary Jane grows older, she learns she inherited Mira’s Take-Over: Satan Soul spell and works to control it. She grows closer to Igneel and Luke, fighting with Igneel over her attractiveness and trying to get Luke to mediate, though he usually declines. Magic and Abilities Take-Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mary Jane is a skilled user of Take-Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". Mary Jane's Demon Soul is capable of taking over Demons. * Demon Superiority: Due to the nature of Mary Jane's Take-Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding; however, when she loses focuses, the Demons are able to regain their senses and overpower her Demon Superiority. * Demon Soul (デーモンソウル Daemon Sōru): Demon Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Demon Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. Unlike Satan Soul, Demon Soul only permits the user access to Demons only, no Etherious beings. It was predicted that while Mary Jane could not inherit her mother's Satan Soul, she was granted a less powerful version of it. Demon Soul is initiated the same way it is for Mirajane's Satan Soul by seemingly covering Mary Jane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes turn scarlet. Her forearms and hands become covered black gloves. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a black, skimpy, strapless, sweetheart dress with a jagged slit running from her cleavage then coming together right before her navel, as well a slits to expose her sides. The dress is open on the back, exposing most of her upper back, and is feathered from the waist down, short in the front and flared out in the back. The undercoat shows swirls of Dark Energy. She also sprouts a pair of black feathers wings with white feathers on her secondary coverts and gray feathers on her primary coverts. She is given a pair of thigh high thin socks in a checkerboard pattern with a lavender and dark purple the colors. She dons a pair of black heels with straps that go up her calves. Lastly, she acquires horns that protrude from both sides of Mary Jane's head. ** Immense Strength: When employing her demonic powers, Mary Jane's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. ** Poison Resistance: Mary Jane's resistance against poison increases while in this form. ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mary Jane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. *** Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mary Jane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. *** Dark Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mary Jane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. ** Chaos Magic: Mary Jane is a skilled user of Chaos Magic. *** Sin's Eye: Mary Jane casts this spell by raising her hand at her target and chanting: "Let your sin shine!" This Caster spell brings out the sins within the person. *** Paradox: Mary Jane can remove reasoning and rationality within her target, allowing them to becoming senseless, logically unacceptable, and self-contradictory. **** Arrow of Paradox: Mary Jane creates a black-feathed bow. She plucks it, revealing purple energy. Once it strikes the ground, those in the arrow will feel the affects of Paradox. *** Reality Shift: Mary Jane is able to take parts of the real world and shift them into another part of the environment. Enhanced Agility: Mary Jane has proven to be a reflexive as well as evasive runner, extremely agile in her movements. Immense Magic Power: Due to Mary Jane's use of Take-Over magic, she has acquired strong Magic Power. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Take-Over